


Chances

by w0ifpup



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Not Canon Compliant, everyone other than caleb and molly are background/mentioned, i rearranged the sleeping order in episode 19, purely for my own entertainment, suggestive tail grabbing, wow thats a tag i never thought i'd use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0ifpup/pseuds/w0ifpup
Summary: eyes going wide as he looks at Caleb, who seems to be studying his reaction like one of his books. Under normal circumstances, Molly would love to have Calebs attention so devoutly, just not with his tail in his hand in the middle of a forest.a.k.a someone suggested I write something involving Mollys tail, so I tried.





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> "wow i've always loved writing but never did it cause of anxiety!! wonder if i'll ever get over that"  
> Critical role campaign 2 happens  
> "Ah yes time to write all the things."
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway this is a more suggestive thing, and if people want me to I may try a hand at writing a smutty second part?? or an emotional 'lets talk about us having a relationship' or both. idk i am still new to writing things!!! But tell me if you'd like that!! It's set during ep 19 but its not totally matching up with it, because I just liked this concept a lot, sorry.  
> (Mature rating to be safe?? may change with second chapter. idk give me advice on that and tagging please i'm very unsure of myself here)  
> not beta'd because i'm trash, please accept my fandom offerings of art and writing.

  
There's a constant patter of rain around them, lulling them close to sleep until the thunder attempts to jolt them awake again. Not the most pleasant sleeping arrangements, but it could be worse.  
  
Molly is currently squished between Yasha and Caleb, with Beau on Yashas other side and Nott curled up by everyones heads. He was pleasantly warm and comfortable, all things considered. Sure he was covered in mud, probably some blood, but both of those are very familiar for him.  
  
The wizard at his side shifts as a purple tail attempts to sneakily wrap around his leg and pull him closer, sighing before accepting it and snuggling closer. Thankfully, not able to see the smug grin spreading across the tieflings face. But he seems to know him too well, even if he can't see. He waits a moment, probably listening for the others breathing to check if they're asleep yet.  
  
Once he's content with the answer, he speaks. Low, barely even a whisper so as not to disturb the rest of the group. Molly would be lying if he said hearing Calebs voice so low, for him alone, didn't do things to him. A voice filled with affection and curiosity, poorly masked with exasperation. Almost too focused on the pleasant voice, Molly nearly missed the words he was speaking. “Are you not tired, Mollymauk? Everyone else seems to have already dozed from exhaustion, even those meant to be on watch.”  
He doesn't seem annoyed with that fact, possibly... guilty? Perhaps that he didn't wake them up quicker, that he's why they're so tired now.  
  
Well Molly can't possibly let that be.  
  
He shifts so hes on his side, facing Caleb, though careful not to wake up the others around them. For a moment he simply looks at the dirty wizard before him, studying his face. Caleb may not be able to see well outside of what soft light the distant flashes of lightning may show, but he can tell when he's being watched. He can see the vibrant red in the dark as eyes study him.  
  
After a moment he sighs and reachs to move the tail that's been sneakily ( _or, so Molly thought._ ) winding around his waist in the dark. In his rush to move from under the searching gaze he grabs the tail too rough and freezes when he hears the sharp intake of breath from the owner of the tail. Before he can apologize, Molly is shushing him and gesturing for him to move out from under the cart so he can follow.  
  
Warily, Caleb rolls out and stands in the rain, falling softer than it had been earlier, thankfully. And waits for Molly to stand beside him, only for the tiefling to gently grab his wrist and tug him towards the forest. They hear a shuffle behind him and Molly shoots back an excuse about the bathroom, which seems to be accepted as they wander deep enough in the forest to be out of earshot and sight of the rest.  
  
While Caleb is worried about being so far from the group, and Nott specifically after the night they've had, he's currently more concerned he hurt or upset Molly, he'd never asked if his tail was sensitive and hadn't thought before grabbing it.  
  
As Molly lets go of his wrist he vaguely misses the warmth, and watches as Molly leans his forehead against a tree and takes a few slow deep breaths. He can hear the wizard nervously wringing his hands behind him as he calms himself down, noting how he doesn't step closer or seem to know what to do.  
  
After a few moments turns around and leans his back against the tree instead, ignoring the inevitable imprint of the tree bark on his forehead. It's too dark for Caleb to notice anyway.  
  
Or so he thought before a small orb of light appears, which Caleb covers in a cloth from his pocket to dull it, and looking up at Molly in concern. Molly immediately regrets forgetting Caleb could do that. He knows he's flushed and looks a mess. Instead of admitting that he just smiles nervously, hoping it looks enough like his normal confidence.  
  
Of course it doesn't, he can already see the gears turning in Calebs brain as he looks over Molly. He seems to linger on the blush dusting his cheeks before raising an eyebrow at the tiefling, glancing at the tail nervously flicking back and forth behind him, before Molly does his best to still it. Caleb gives him an unimpressed look before stepping closer into Mollys space.  
  
Now, Molly is great with people, he's great with his feelings or hiding them if he doesn't want people to know. He's a great bullshitter and under most circumstances could easily wiggle his way out of this.  
  
But when those blue eyes meet his and hold his gaze, he swallows thickly and looks away, letting his tail nervously flail behind him again. He takes a deep breath and takes a dive. “You didn't hurt my tail, I know that's what you thought though I have a feeling you already... put the pieces together.” He shyly smiled, still not looking at Caleb.  
  
That's new, being _shy._ Not a word people would generally use for Molly. But it's taken quite the effort to befriend Caleb, to have him even slightly trust them. He didn't want to lose that already, considering recently surfaced feelings. Caleb seems to be settling his thoughts as he steps almost flush against Molly and gently grabs his tail, softly rubbing his thumb along the arrow like tip.  
  
The reactions immediate, as a hand covers Mollys mouth as he muffles a whine, eyes going wide as he looks at Caleb, who seems to be studying his reaction like one of his books. Under normal circumstances, Molly would love to have Calebs attention so devoutly, just not with his tail in his hand in the middle of a forest.

  
Caleb lets go of the tail and Molly almost whines again at the loss of contact, but before he can recover his hand is being removed from his mouth and warm fingers are being entwined with his own before his vision is filled with Caleb. A small second of hesitation before lips are pressed against his own, chapped as they press such an innocent kiss after knowingly grabbing his tail. It almost makes him growl.  
  
Or it does. He didn't hear it but judging by how Caleb presses against him and how quickly the kiss turns from innocent to hungry, he'd guess it slipped out. Not that he's complaining, with a warm wizard pressing him against a tree and kissing him, one hand entwined with his own and the other gently resting on his hip, Molly doesn't have much to complain about.  
  
He raises a hand to rest against Calebs cheek, gently brushing his thumb against his cheek while moving the other to his lower back, not trying to pull him closer, but just resting there as the kisses slow.  
  
The rain has fallen down to a drizzle while they've been here, some of the mud being rinsed off but mostly still clinging to their clothing and skin. As Caleb breaks the kiss for air, he doesn't move far. Gently resting their foreheads together as they both think about where this leads them.  
  
He moves his hand from Calebs back to his chest, and uses the other to tilt his chin back into another kiss, softer and lazy and dripping with words neither wants to say yet. He feels Calebs heartbeat under his other hand, and smiles into the kiss as he feels it pick up, a beautiful sign of life and emotion beneath his palm. He can feel Caleb smile in return to his own, so soft and happy for a man who's been so distant and belittling to himself previously.  
  
Molly wants to keep him happy. He likes this Caleb more. ( _He likes every Caleb, but a happy Caleb is a very good Caleb_.)  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
They were all clean and content in an inn, happily full of food and lazily talking before they all slowly trickle to their rooms, ready to sleep.  
Caleb and Molly were the last at the table, One absorbed in a book and the other purposefully drinking their ale slowly, not wanting to get up quite yet.  
  
They hadn't spoken directly about that night yet, but there had been light touches on the road, gentle hand squeezes, sleeping just a little closer than normal. They hadn't been avoiding it, they'd just been to busy and hadn't had a good calm time to properly discuss it yet, they both knew that.  
  
And now here they were, finally in the peace of an inn, conveniently, or through Mollys doing, sharing a room with just them two while Nott, Beau and Yasha shared one, and Fjord and Jester another. (He'll tease about _that_ in the morning.) But as Caleb stands and looks at Molly, silently asking him if he's joining him, Molly downs the last of his drink before following him up.  
  
To talk, to think, to maybe continue what they'd started that night.  
  
  
Molly likes chances, so he takes this chance.  
  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good?? bad?? were they out of character?? probably but i WANT CALEB TO BE HAPPY DAMMIT, LET HIM SMILE.
> 
> ty critical role for getting me to finally start writing again for the first time since i was a child, and for inspiring me to draw more even though i've had such bad artists block for the last few months. and ty critters for being such a nice accepting fandom who's welcomed me and been so kind <3
> 
> now that that sappiness is done, please come harrass me on tumblr if you have it, i write and draw and will take suggestions/prompts.
> 
> CR tumblr https://owlbearsarecool.tumblr.com/  
> Art tumblr http://phoenixstart.tumblr.com/


End file.
